Serendipia
by Jen Jen Jojo
Summary: Y ahí, ante la visión que se presentaba delante de mis ojos, supe lo que quería hacer...
1. Chapter 1

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Two Shot

 **SERENDIPIA**

La mañana se presenta mucho más lluviosa de lo esperado, los truenos no se hacen esperar y las densas nubes grises cubren el cielo en su totalidad. Nerima, un lugar al que no creí que volvería.

Los recuerdos de este sitio no son ni gratos ni molestos, simplemente son… aunque no he de negar que siempre me han causado intriga. Mi vida aquí fue extraña pero no aburrida y al final de todo, siento que algo quedó inconcluso en este lugar. Carraspeo la garganta como si fuera un método para escapar a mis pensamientos y continúo alistándome. Miro por la ventana que da al pequeño balcón de mi habitación, bueno, de la habitación de hotel en el que nos hemos hospedado. El reloj de la pequeña mesa a un lado de la cama marca las siete de la mañana. Debí haber contenido mi impulso de ver nuevamente la hora, pues la cercanía del momento acordado me hacía sentir nervios. ¿Dije nervios? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Sacudo mi cabeza como si eso fuera a disipar mi revoloteo mental y emocional. Un último trago a esa taza de café no me viene mal, aunque pensándolo bien debí haber tomado un té para relajarme, probablemente el café combinado con mi estado actual es lo que me deja en peores condiciones. Reviso por última vez mi aspecto en el espejo de tamaño mediano. Acomodo la molesta corbata, nunca me han gustado, siento que me ahorcan a propósito. Pero no hay opciones, es lo que debo llevar para la ocasión… la desafortunada ocasión. Suspiro con pesadez.

 **-Si pudiera no estar presente…** -dejo escapar de mis labios con cierta ansiedad. Unos golpes en la puerta me toman por sorpresa.

 **-¡Ranma!** -otro par de golpes **-Ya nos vamos muchacho, te esperamos afuera.**

 **-¡Ya voy!** -le respondo a mi padre.

Puedo notar la ansiedad y pesadez en su voz, imagino que si yo no me siento en condiciones él menos. Después de todo estará en medio de dos personas que son importantes en su vida pero que ahora lo necesitarán como nunca. Supongo que me corresponderá apoyarlo y no podré escapar de la oscura situación. Bajo hasta llegar al recibidor donde veo a mi padre con ese gesto que imaginé al escuchar su voz. Se le ve cansado, seguramente no pudo descansar. Yo tampoco.

Tomamos un taxi que nos llevará a la residencia de su amigo. Retiraré lo dicho, de su mejor e inseparable amigo. Miro por la ventana, no puedo hacer nada mejor, no quiero hacer otra cosa. Puedo sentir la mirada triste de mi madre que intenta ver por la misma ventana que yo. Debimos dejarla en alguno de los extremos y no en medio de los dos. ¡Pero qué cabezotas somos! Insensibles… protectores. Su respiración no es normal, a leguas se nota que tiene tapadas las fosas nasales, producto del irremediable llanto. Y ahí va de nuevo mi carraspeo nervioso. Me reacomodo en mi sitio y con el valor del que dispongo volteo el rostro hasta poder encontrarme con la mirada perdida de mi bella madre. Sus ojos marrones me miran extrañados, al parecer la he sacado de su trance. Le dedico una sonrisa, la más cálida y honesta que podría darle y tomo una de sus manos, dando un ligero apretón en señal de completo apoyo. Por su parte me devuelve la sonrisa.

 **-Gracias hijo** -su voz, la voz de mi querida madre que siempre me consuela, sale tranquila y suave de su boca. Recarga su cabeza en mi hombro y eso nos hace sentir más tranquilos a mi viejo y a mí, pues he notado cómo deja salir el aire que parecía contener luego de ver a mamá un poco más relajada. Aunque poco nos duró el respiro.

 **\- Hemos llegado** -indica el chofer y ante su aviso, mamá pega un ligero bote.

Presiono su mano una vez más y ella me mira, me mira con angustia, pero yo le sonrío una vez más. Ella solamente asiente.

Bajamos lentos y pesados del automóvil. Los truenos en el cielo nos dan la bienvenida, aunque la lluvia se ha aligerado de camino aquí. Un pequeño desfile de sombrillas nos impide ver a sus dueños pero qué más da, después de todo no venimos a conocer gente. Mamá se aleja de mí para tomar el brazo de mi padre. Al parecer se han olvidado de mi presencia pues en cuanto pisaron el mojado césped se adelantaron.

Veo la ligera cortina de llovizna, mi piel siente la humedad y el frío; mi corazón comienza a acelerarse. Camino como todos los demás en la misma dirección. Todos vestimos el mismo color. Todos guardamos silencio. La casa es mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Como era de esperarse, el éxito había llegado a esta familia y así pudieron ampliar su hogar. Me daba gusto, les tenía aprecio aunque no tanto como mis padres manifestaban. La casa era cálida, como sus dueños, uno podía resguardarse de la lluvia, del aburrimiento, de las maldiciones, de todo… ¿pero qué sensación es ésta? Se siente como cuando llego a casa, se siente a seguridad. Cierro mis ojos y presiono mis sienes con la mano que no sostiene la sombrilla. Sonrío con resignación. Debía admitir que había pasado unos buenos años aquí. Otra vez la sensación de nervios.

 **-¿Ranma?** -pregunta una amable voz a mi espalda. Volteo para encontrarme con la mirada de una joven de cabellos castaños. La belleza natural de su rostro se ve ligeramente opacada por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la expresión melancólica pero la sonrisa amable que dibujan sus labios la sostienen, como siempre.

 **-Kasumi** -le sonrío tan amablemente como me es posible.

 **-Qué gusto verte Ranma ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no nos visitabas?** -preguntó con genuino interés en su voz.

 **-Bueno… creo que han pasado como cinco años…** -le respondo a la par que me rasco la nuca con la mano libre. Sí, estoy nervioso.

 **-Sí, es verdad** -me responde con esa sonrisa tan amable de siempre **-Hemos podido verte por las noticias y en algunas transmisiones de los torneos. Papá es tu fan.**

Eso me hace sonrojar ligeramente.

 **-No, pero ¿cómo? Tío Soun es muy bueno y…** - _cielos… he cometido un error_ **-y también se escucha de la fama del Dojo Tendo como el mejor de Nerima** - _idiota, no debí continuar el mismo tema._

- **Oh, muchas gracias** -hace una innecesaria reverencia **-En varias ocasiones papá le dijo a mi hermana que sería todo un suceso invitarte para dar una demostración de las únicas dos escuelas de combate libre en el país pero ella…**

 **-¡Descuida Kasumi!** -le interrumpo casi de manera grosera pero han sido mis nervios **-Yo he estado ocupado y no me he dado el tiempo de proponerlo ¿ya sabes?** - _¡qué argumento más tonto!_

 **-Sí, eso mismo dijo ella** -sonríe divertida. Al menos me alegra que en este momento la haya hecho sonreír con mis evidentes nervios. Puedo sentir el latir acelerado de mi corazón. Dijo "hermana" y "ella" y solamente con eso tuve para desestabilizarme. El rostro de Kasumi pierde un poco la sonrisa animada y vuelve a su gesto amable pero ahora con algo de tristeza.

 **-Disculpa Ranma, debo seguir atendiendo** -hace una inclinación de cabeza, misma que imito al instante **-Estas en tu casa, así que por favor ponte cómodo y si necesitas algo de comer ya sabes dónde está la cocina. El lugar es más amplio pero la distribución es igual… por cierto… papá está en el dojo y… le dará gusto verte.**

 **-Gracias Kasumi…** -las palabras se me acabaron; ella se retira lentamente. Libero todo el aire de mis pulmones. Todo resultó ser mucho más complicado de lo que imaginé.

Avancé entre personas que no reconocí. No era mucha la gente pero la suficiente como para encontrar algunos espacios de la casa ocupados. Afuera la lluvia comenzaba a caer con mayor intensidad. Sin quererlo, mis pasos me llevan por el pasillo que conecta al dojo. Saludo con la mano a algunos compañeros de la preparatoria. No tengo ganas ni tiempo para hablar con ellos… bueno tiempo sí pero deseos no, así que un "platicamos más tarde" les calma las ansias por saber de mi supuesta fama y éxito y desde luego, acerca de ella. Me asomo a propósito al jardín para que me dé la lluvia en la cara y me obligue a cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

 **-Ranma hijo, ¿dónde estabas? ¿el señor Tendo preguntó por ti?** -la voz de mi madre sonaba más angustiada que al inicio. Supuse que eso pasaría una vez que se encontrara aquí y que hablara con Soun Tendo.

 **-Iba justo para allá pero en el camino saludé a Kasumi** -me justifiqué.

 **-Oh, Kasumi… pobrecita debería ir a ayudarla** -el tono de voz de mi madre cambió un poco, tal vez no era mala idea que se acompañaran Kasumi y ella, después de todo siempre hablaban de recetas de cocina y esas cosas que les encantan.

 **-Sería buena idea** -le sonrío y ella me corresponde, sin embargo sigue caminando a mi lado. Supongo que lo hará una vez que se asegure esté yo con el señor de la casa. Y así fue, una vez que estuve en la entrada ella se fue a buscar a la mayor de las Tendo.

Sentados en el dojo, al fondo, como dos adolescentes, veo a mi padre junto a su mejor amigo el señor Soun Tendo. Ambos recargados en una de las paredes y bebiendo sake con pequeños tragos. Sueltan ligeras risas. Me alivia un poco el encontrarme esta escena.

 **-¡Hijo! ¡Ranma!** – me llama animado. Siempre me ha dicho hijo desde que… **-¡Pero qué gusto verte!** -se levanta de su sitio.

 **-Señor Tendo** -le sonrío un poco nervioso y sin que yo pueda preverlo, me abraza, dando palmadas en mi espalda.

 **-Dime Tío, hijo, ya lo sabes. ¡Pero mira nada más! La televisión no te hace justicia, eres muy alto y se nota todo ese entrenamiento, muchacho.** -En otro momento mi ego se habría inflado pero justo ahora no sé cómo sentirme. Supongo que bien al ser una distracción en este momento para la familia Tendo.

 **-¡Jajaja! es la herencia Saotome, mi buen amigo Tendo** -se regodea mi padre como era de esperarse.

 **-No presuma Saotome, mis genes también son admirables. ¡Mire a mis hijas! Son preciosas y…** \- el Tío Soun paró en seco sus palabras y tristemente bajó la mirada. _¡Mierda!_ La estupidez quedaba claro que la había heredado de mi padre.

 **-Cuando quiera puedo venir a su dojo, tío Soun. Para… para una demostración de las dos escuelas, las… únicas…** -intenté sonar seguro pero no me salió. Pude ver las lágrimas salir de sus negros ojos, lágrimas que limpió lentamente. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Nunca he sido bueno para las palabras, tal vez debí decir "lo siento", "lamento lo ocurrido"… ¡carajo! No sé qué decir. Abriré la boca para intentar.

 **-Gracias Ranma, será un placer hacer eso…** -interrumpió mis intenciones **-tal vez después…** -me dio una sonrisa resignada.

Y como no era bueno con las palabras, opté por hacer una reverencia aunque parecía más la técnica del tigre caído. Pero no fui el único que pensó en eso, mi padre me imitó haciendo lo mismo justo a mi lado. Escuchamos el llanto discreto del señor Tendo. Me sentí fatal. Ni mi padre ni yo nos atrevemos a levantar la cabeza, pero pienso que el estar aquí le da a entender que le acompañamos en su dolor. Al cabo de unos minutos mi padre se levanta para acercarse a su amigo. Me parece una escena tan íntima entre dos viejos e inseparables amigos que yo opto por hacer una reverencia más y me retiro.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve con mi padre y tío Soun pero para cuando salgo, ya no hay la misma cantidad de personas que cuando llegamos. Tras recorrer prácticamente toda la casa, al menos las áreas comunes, me asomo a la cocina y la escena me conmueve. Mamá abrazando a Kasumi. La segunda llorando más que la primera. Y al igual que antes, siento que invado un momento íntimo. Decido ir hacia otra parte de la casa.

La lluvia ahora es furiosa.

Encuentro un lugar tranquilo, lejos de personas, en un nuevo sillón individual y me quedo ahí, mirando esa agresiva cortina de gotas que caen del cielo. Y por más que haya estado ocultando mis nervios, mi cuerpo me recuerda que siguen ahí pero ahora mezclados con ansiedad, pues falta una persona. La busqué discretamente con la mirada por todos los rincones. Por eso es que me di cuenta que había menos gente. Pero ella no estaba. Me paso las manos por la cara en señal de frustración. Ahora caigo en cuenta de que, eso inconcluso que dejé aquí, no era una cosa. Ese algo inconcluso es una mujer…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Continuará…_

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

SERENDIPIA (dos)

Los relámpagos se escuchan en lo alto del cielo, poderosos e impacientes. Miro en dirección al ahora amplio jardín de los Tendo, hipnotizado al ver cómo las pesadas y tupidas gotas de lluvia caen sobre el estanque, provocando chapoteo de agua sobre agua. Mi cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente por un escalofrío e incluso me doy cuenta de que estoy pasando la saliva lento y pesado. _Qué demonios…_ me exaspero. Una buena taza de café me vendría bien, pero el movimiento de mi pierna derecha me recuerda que no necesito más ansiedad de la que ya a duras penas controlo. Miro el reloj de pulsera que porto... ocho con treinta y tres minutos de la mañana.

Dejo caer el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el respaldo del cómodo sillón. A penas llevamos poco más de una hora, no tendría que haber motivos para sentirme impaciente, pero mis sentidos están alterados, en alerta, como si supieran que algo anda mal. _Pero que tontería, son solamente nervios por una…_

 **-Oh, Ranma ¿quieres una taza de té o café?** -la suave vos de mi madre me saca de mis cavilaciones.

 **-Gracias mamá, creo que un té estaría mejor** -le sonrío y ella me devuelve el gesto.

 **-En seguida te lo traigo** -se retira en dirección a la cocina.

Mientras la espero, escucho el teléfono de la casa sonar y acto seguido Kasumi, con paso apresurado, se dispone a responder. Observo su gesto preocupado y habla tan bajito, que no me es posible enterarme de algo. _Maldición…_ me digo mentalmente al notar que mi mirada indiscreta hacia ella, la ha obligado a darme la espalda y hablar casi a escondidas. Soy un imprudente y curioso. _Pareces un loco Saotome…_ Le veo colocar el teléfono en su sitio, pensativa, de pie y sin decir una sola palabra, mirando un punto fijo.

 **-Aquí tienes hijo** -la presencia de mi madre interrumpe de nuevo mi curiosidad.

 **-Gracias…** -respondo en automático, con evidente ausencia en mi voz.

Para cuando miro de nuevo en dirección a la mayor de las Tendo, ella ya no se encuentra en su sitio. Siento a mi madre pasar cerca de mí para sentarse en un lugar que queda justo enfrente. Observa la lluvia y su rostro luce preocupado. Intento no hacer comentarios, así que bebo del té que en estas circunstancias no me sabe a nada y pese a estar caliente tampoco me trasmite calor… _demonios…_

Decido dejar que el tiempo pase indefinidamente. Los minutos transcurren junto con la lluvia que, si bien no es tan fuerte, tampoco es ligera y no da su brazo a torcer.

Una vez terminado el té, me acomodo nervioso en mi asiento y aclaro la garganta para hablar con mi madre. ¿De qué?... bueno… no tiene caso seguir fingiendo que no me doy cuenta.

 **-Ma… mamá** - _bien hecho, soné bastante seguro…_ **-madre…** -le repito con algo más de seguridad. Sin embargo, ella parece no haber escuchado mi llamado.

 **-¿Madre?** -pregunto con curiosidad al notarla dispersa. Ella parece recordar mi presencia.

 **-¿Qué sucede Ranma?** -me pregunta con sorpresa más que con duda. Yo me aclaro de nuevo la garganta, _estúpidos nervios._

 **-Bueno… quería preguntarte…**

 **-Tía Nodoka** -una femenina voz me interrumpe.

Tanto mi madre como yo miramos en dirección a la voz y nos encontramos ante una mujer de largo cabello castaño, mucho más liso y obscuro que el de Kasumi. Vestida en un elegante vestido negro, con la mirada seria y los labios en una muy suave sonrisa, Nabiki Tendo hace acto de presencia. La mediana de las hijas de Soun Tendo. Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para hacerle una reverencia y después, mamá le toma de las manos.

 **-Nabiki, preciosa ¡mírate! Estás fría y mojada** -le dice con preocupación.

 **-Descuide tía, estoy bien** -ensancha su sonrisa para calmar a mi madre. Entonces me mira, con esos ojos que siempre me parecen suspicaces y calculadores **-Hola Ranma ¿cuánto tiempo desde la última vez?**

 **-Hola** -respondo lo más casual que puedo y me rasco la cabeza… lo sé, estoy nervioso **-Han sido unos cuantos años, no muchos… creo…** - _¡que pésimo!_

Y antes que dijera nada, Kasumi se acerca a ella.

 **-Qué bueno que llegas Nabiki** -su voz detona profunda ansiedad **-Si nos disculpan** -se inclina ligeramente en ademán de disculpa **-tengo algo que hablar en pri…** -la mano de Nabiki sobre uno de sus hombros la interrumpe. Mi madre y yo las observamos como si fuera una escena de televisión.

 **-Pero Nabiki…**

La mediana niega con la cabeza. Kasumi, por su parte, no se ve muy convencida y después mira a mi mamá, quien para mi sorpresa parece entender absolutamente todo y asiente ligeramente, como quien concede un permiso.

 **-La… ¿encontraste?** -pregunta mamá.

 **-No…** -responde con gesto de molestia.

 **-Ay…** -suelta Kasumi, como un quejido y se pone una mano en la frente.

Me siento un verdadero tonto mirando a cada una de las tres mujeres que tengo delante, sin comprender, pasando mis ojos de una a la otra conforme tienen su diálogo.

 **-He estado llamándola, pero no responde** -comenta la mayor.

 **-Lo sé, aquí tienes la respuesta** -la mediana muestra un teléfono celular con funda amarilla decorada con pequeños cerdos negros.

Al ver aquello siento que mi corazón da un brinco, uno que no solamente acelera el pulso, sino que me causa una especie de punzada y dolor. Como si el sillón quemara, me levanto de inmediato. _¡Esa boba!_ Grito mentalmente mientras camino rumbo a la salida de la casa, la sombrilla la abro hasta casi medio camino en la calle y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de la reacción de las tres mujeres que acabo de dejar. Estoy seguro de que escucho la voz de mi madre pero qué más da, ya me conoce.

Mientras estoy caminando bajo la incesante lluvia, voy pensando en mil cosas y sintiendo otras mil. ¿Por qué diantres no me lo dijeron antes? Mamá parecía saberlo. ¿Qué rayos estaba esperando? Aprieto tanto el mango de la sombrilla que siento que la romperé.

Las calles se encuentran completamente solas pese a ser hora de actividad. Es como si el clima hubiera ahuyentado a toda alma. Todo se ve tan gris, tan triste, tan dramático. A estas alturas mis pies y parte de mis piernas están completamente mojadas. Detengo la marcha, no tengo idea de hacia dónde voy. Caigo en cuenta de que, si Nabiki no la encontró, es porque ya la había buscado en los lugares más obvios y más allá. Un rugido sale de mi garganta, ¡estoy frustrado!

 _Piensa Saotome, piensa rápido…_ me obligo a usar el cerebro.

 **-El parque… no, cerca de los helados que le gustan… no, no, no, ¡¿dónde te pudiste haber metido, tonta?!**

Me cuesta trabajo pensar claramente, la preocupación me invade y la incertidumbre también.

 **-¡Lo tengo!** -grito como un niño y corro a toda velocidad, desviándome por un rincón del parque. Veo el sendero marcado que da hacia un pequeño bosque, un lugar que recuerdo a ella le gusta ir cuando se siente agobiada, cuando quiere calmar su mente y su corazón. Un lugar que nadie conoce, pero que yo recuerdo perfectamente. No tengo idea de la velocidad que llevo pero llego en poco tiempo.

Y ahí veo su figura…

Tras la tenue cortina de lluvia, ese velo de agua, encuentro su figura vestida del mismo color que yo. Sus obscuros y largos cabellos se confunden con la larga capa negra que le cubre. Siento alivio de encontrarla pero enseguida vienen los nervios y la tristeza. Sacudo mi cabeza para despejarme un momento. ¿Dije nervios? Lo que debería sentir es enojo, por ser tan inconsciente de su condición y de la preocupación que ha causado en su casa. _Me tendrá que escuchar…_ Con paso lento y decidido me acerco. Por su parte, ella parece no percatarse de mi presencia.

Estando tan cerca, ahora puedo notar el movimiento casi imperceptible de sus hombros. _Está… llorando._ ¡Por supuesto que está llorando! ¿Qué más esperaba que estuviera haciendo? _Siempre tan listo Saotome, tan insensible…_ me reprendo por mi falta de empatía hacia ella en este momento tan doloroso. Sin saber exactamente qué decirle, ni cómo reaccionará, me acerco lentamente hasta que puedo cubrirla con la sombrilla.

Ella reacciona de inmediato, dejando de abrazar el pequeño tronco sobre el que se apoyaba, sentada en el suelo y voltea su rostro hacia mí. De primer momento me parece ver sorpresa y temor en sus enormes ojos café, pero su expresión es remplazada casi de inmediato por una profunda tristeza. Me estoy rompiendo. Siento que me estoy rompiendo, y ajeno a toda consecuencia me agacho hasta quedar arrodillado a su lado, cubriéndola de la lluvia aunque es evidente que lleva las ropas empapadas desde hace tiempo.

Y fue así, que en ese momento… supe en todo mi ser, que quería estar a su lado para siempre.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos decimos nada. Noto en sus profundos ojos el cansancio, la tristeza y el rastro del llanto de mucho tiempo. Sus hombros vuelven a convulsionarse y de sus labios salen sollozos de puro dolor. Me estoy rompiendo de nuevo pero a la vez, siento que me hago fuerte. Debo serlo por y para ella. Sus lágrimas se confunden con las gotas de agua que le escurren desde la capucha que lleva sobre su bella cabellera. Sin poder hacer nada, mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato y cierra la distancia que nos separa, y mis brazos la rodean. La lluvia salpica nuestros cuerpos. Ni siquiera siento el frío o lo mojado de sus ropas al terminar de permear las mías.

La dejo ser hasta que se cansa.

Y después, una completa calma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Camino de regreso con ella en brazos. El camino es un tanto tortuoso, entre lo mojado, su cuerpo pesado por el hecho de estar empapada de sus ropas y mis zapatos enlodados que no ayudan mucho, me obligo a andar con cuidado. Con paso lento llegamos a su casa. De inmediato nos recibe toda la familia peor aún con todo el ruido ella no abre los ojos. Parece estar completamente consumida.

 **-Será mejor quitarle su kimono y ponerle ropa seca** -dice mi madre con genuina preocupación.

 **-Sí, amor ¿podrías revisarla después?** -pregunta Kasumi a su esposo, el doctor Tofu.

 **-Por supuesto. Por lo que puedo notar presenta signos de agotamiento y debilidad, pero será mejor asegurarnos** -comenta seriamente.

 **-Bien hecho, Ranma** -escucho decir a Nabiki, quien me sonríe como no recuerdo haberla visto. Creo que después de todo no es tan fría.

 **-Así se hace muchacho** -me palmea la espalda mi padre.

 **-Ranma… hijo** -la voz del señor Tendo aparece temblorosa, y todos los presentes enfocamos las miradas hacia él **-Gracias, gracias por traer a mi pequeña** -me dice al borde de las lágrimas.

 **-Lo haré todas las veces que sea necesario** -¿¡pero qué dije!? Juro que mi boca se abrió sola y con una seguridad que no sabía que tenía, acabo de soltar esas palabras. Camino hacia la habitación de la mujer que llevo en brazos antes de que se den cuenta de mi sonrojo. No tengo idea de la cara que debieron poner pero no quiero saberlo tampoco.

Mamá y Kasumi vienen detrás de mí, y la segunda me rebasa para abrir la puerta, para que pueda dejar a su hermana sobre la cama. En cuanto pongo el primer pie dentro, el aroma de su habitación invade mis sentidos, llenándome de recuerdos y una calidez me traspasa, quitándome el frío que empezaba a sentir por causa del clima, de las ropas, de las circunstancias.

 **-Gracias hijo… ¡eres tan varonil!**

 **-Mamá…**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé. Nosotras nos encargaremos, tú deberías secarte también aunque me preocupa que no te cambies de ropa.**

 **-Ranma, podrías tomar un baño caliente y usar una de las batas de papá** -propone Kasumi.

 **-Gracias… yo… podría volver al hotel, no está lejos y cambiarme de ropa allá** -les respondo algo apenado. _Después de todo, he podido verla y ser de ayuda… sería mejor si me fuera…_

 **-Ranma…** -una suave y débil voz me descoloca. **-Espera… no te vayas…**

Dirigimos nuestra vista hacia la dueña de aquella voz. Su mirada, cuyos párpados hinchados por el llanto le restan volumen pero no belleza a esos ojos, me parece suplicante, y siento una corriente recorrerme. Como si perforaran mi ser hasta dar con mi alma.

 **-No lo haré** -¿qué fue eso? Ni siquiera lo pensé.

Las otras dos mujeres que por unos instantes parecían no existir, pasean sus miradas de uno a otro. Puedo notar una sonrisa casi traviesa en los labios de Kasumi y un brillo especial en los ojos de mi madre. _Rayos, sé lo que están pensando._

 **-Iré a bañarme…** -de nuevo les doy la espalda lo más rápido que puedo antes de que noten mi cara ardiendo. Cierro la puerta para darles privacidad. ¿Qué es ese ruido? Es el latir casi descontrolado de mi corazón que parece querer salir de mi cuerpo. _Carajo Saotome, ¡carajo!_

 _Continuará…_

 **Hola!** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia. Agradezco los comentarios de:

 _YolotzinTaisho_

 _SARITANIMELOVE_

 _GabyCo_

 _Shojoranko_

 _Haruri Saotome_

 _Jorge Eleria_

Espero haberles dado más idea de lo que ocurre :3 jajaja y haber restado ansiedad :D

Un enorme abrazo pa todus! Y me encantará leer sus comentarios (:


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

SERENDIPIA (tres)

El tiempo transcurre sin mayor altercado. Siento que hasta este momento he subido a una montaña rusa de emociones de la que al parecer aún no me toca bajarme. La curva más pronunciada viene ahora, me lo dice el corazón que no deja de palpitar estrepitosamente ante la idea de lo que pueda pasar cuando salga de este baño que intencionalmente he prolongado. Repentinamente, unos golpes ligeros en la puerta me hacen pegar un bote.

 **-¿Ranma? ¿Te encuentras bien?** -pregunta la voz ansiosa de mi madre.

 **-Sí… ¡ya casi termino!** -respondo al tiempo que coloco la bata que me ha prestado el patriarca de la casa Tendo. Al salir, noto la mirada curiosa de mi progenitora sobre mí. Afortunadamente el calor del agua luego del baño ha teñido mi rostro de rojo por lo que no puede apreciar el sonrojo que me invade ante la idea de lo que ella podría estar pensando acerca de mi y de…

 **-Akane…** -completa mi madre, provocando que la piel se me erice del pavor por la posibilidad de pueda leer mis pensamientos. **-Akane debe tomar un baño caliente también Ranma, hijo, que desconsiderado de tu parte el haberte tardado tanto** -me reprende finalmente, cosa que baja mi nerviosismo por extraño que suene.

 **-Lo siento mamá** -me disculpo sinceramente, pues tenía razón. A diferencia de mí, Akane estuvo mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia y el frío. Instintivamente cierro las manos en puños y mi entrecejo se frunce. _¿Cómo pudo exponerse así?_

 **-Ella estará bien** -mi madre interrumpe de nuevo el hilo de mis pensamientos. Demonios, pareciera que puede leerme la mente. La miro y ella mantiene una maternal sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos no ha desaparecido.

 **-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?** -pregunto de forma casual, queriendo ocultar mi ansiedad por saber de ella.

 **-Pues…** -suspira- **tiene una descompensación fuerte pero afortunadamente no ha derivado en anemia. Sin embargo, la carga emocional, el cansancio y la falta de horas de sueño le han debilitado lo suficiente como para que inevitablemente deba reposar. Con seguridad enfermará dentro de poco pero lo importante es que está en casa y vamos a cuidarla.**

Eso último había sonado más a una orden que una casual declaración. No puedo evitar bajar la mirada. _Esto es lo que quería evitar…_ Mi madre coloca una mano en una de mis mejillas, obligándome a verla. Su sonrisa tan maternal y cálida me llega desde su rostro hasta su mano en mi mejilla, dando algo de alivio a mis inquietudes.

 **-Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya mamá, he cumplido en venir y ahora no creo tener nada más qué hacer aquí…** -comienzo a elaborar mi justificación para salir.

 **-Nada de eso hijo mío. Necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Akane a la tina, no puede caminar muy bien y requerimos de tus varoniles brazos** -dice mi madre, la señora de Genma Saotome, con el tono más dramático que jamás le haya escuchado decir, acompañado de un dedo índice sobre la comisura derecha de sus labios mientras sus ojos parecen ver algo interesante en el techo. Sí… definitivamente ella tiene avivadas las esperanzas, es más, creo que jamás se le apagaron.

Enarco una ceja y suspiro con resignación. Carraspeo de nuevo la garganta, me acomodo mejor el nudo de la bata sobre mi cintura y acomodo la pesada y húmeda trenza en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Mi madre pasa por delante y juro que la escuché dar una especie de gritillo emocionado. Mientras avanzamos hacia la habitación de la menor de las Tendo, noto de nuevo el creciente golpeteo de mi corazón. _Tranquilízate Saotome, solamente harás el favor de llevarla._ Me doy ánimos.

No soy capaz de escuchar nada ni siquiera puedo moverme. Supongo que mi madre ya habrá pedido permiso para entrar porque la veo desaparecer tras la puerta y supongo que habla con ella aunque no puedo escuchar nada, es como si mis latidos me nublaran los oídos y la vista, el tiempo, las piernas… todo.

 **-¡Ranma!** -me habla o más bien casi grita mi mamá **-¿qué no piensas pasar?** -suena a reclamo pero no, es casi un tono divertido el que está usando. _Perfecto, me estoy viendo como un_ idiota. Me obligo a caminar y entro en la habitación con todo el cuidado del que soy capaz, como si temiera estar invadiendo una especie de recinto sagrado. ¿Desde cuándo me da miedo entrar a la habitación de una mujer a la que conozco?

Mi madre se hace a un lado y es entonces, al estar cerca de su lecho, que la observo de nuevo. Sus ojos enmarcados por aquellas espesas y largas pestañas, la forma perfecta de sus cejas, el cabello largo de ese negro-azulado que sobresale de entre cualquier cabellera en la ciudad y en cualquiera que sea dicha ciudad. Su blanca piel, más blanca de lo que recordaba, más blanca de lo que me gustaría que estuviera. Sus labios han recobrado color y humectación gracias al haber entrado en calor. Sus ojeras son notorias así como la hinchazón de sus párpados. Hablaría por horas de la belleza peculiar de la mujer que delante de mí se esforzaba por sentarse, pero no es el momento. En un intento por sentarse bien, la veo tambalearse un poco. En un rápido reflejo la sostengo. El tiempo se detiene para ella, o eso parece. La veo quedarse quieta y luego me mira, me regala una suave y decaída sonrisa que hace saltar todo en mi interior.

 **-Gracias, Ranma…**

Mi nombre sale de sus delgados labios de forma queda, suave, lenta… y como si se tratara de la mujer más delicada del mundo, la tomo con suavidad en mis brazos para conducirla a lo que sería un baño caliente y reconfortante para su débil cuerpo. Camino lenta y cuidadosamente, y seguramente ya habré pasado por delante de mi madre pero no me doy cuenta porque en este momento, siento que solamente somos nosotros dos. Akane y Ranma. Entramos al baño y la escucho hablar, pero de nuevo mis sentidos están opacados por el momento. Es hasta que me esfuerzo en prestar atención que me quedo paralizado por lo que escucho.

 **-Gracias tía Nodoka pero no es necesario. En este momento…** -su voz se apaga aunque de inmediato trata de recomponerse - **en este momento me gustaría que Ranma sea quien me ayude y acompañe… claro… si a él no le incomoda…** -esto último lo dice casi en una súplica. ¿Pero qué? Bajo la vista para verla al rostro pero su flequillo le tapa desde los ojos y además ella parece querer ocultar su cara. Entonces miro a mi madre, suplicándole con los ojos, con mi cara hecha de piedra resultado del pánico que me acaba de poseer, que no me deje a solas con ella.

 **-No hay problema querida, mi hijo es todo un hombre y segura estoy de que te cuidará hasta de él mismo** -eso y su mirada derecha como flecha en mis ojos, me dejan en claro que se trata de una advertencia.

 _¡No te vayas madre!_ Le ruego en mi interior pero lógicamente no me escucha y la veo irse para dar paso a una absoluta intimidad en el interior del amplio baño. Paso saliva despacio, y pese al calor que aún conserva la habitación por el baño recientemente tomado, un escalofrío me invade desde la nuca hasta los talones.

 **-¿Podrías bajarme?** -me pregunta con tranquilidad.

 **-Ah, ¡sí! Discúlpame** -busco rápidamente con la mirada, encuentro un pequeño banco y la coloco despacio sobre él, quedando ella sentada. Casi de inmediato se abraza a sí misma en una clara señal de frío. Antes de que dijera nada abro la llave del agua caliente para que comience a llenarse la tina. En poco tiempo el vapor invade el lugar y ella parece agradecerlo, pues relaja su postura aunque sigue abrazándose a sí misma.

No digo nada, sencillamente no tengo idea de qué decirle. Me quedo recargado sobre el lavabo justo frente a ella y trato de no mirarla directamente, por lo que mantengo la vista baja pero atenta a sus movimientos. Ella, parece una perfecta estatua de porcelana, envuelta en una suave bata de fina seda. Los minutos pasan en silencio, uno que ni me parece incómodo ni cómodo, más bien como expectante. A juzgar por el sonido del chorro de agua, la capacidad de la tina está por alcanzar su tope, y en este momento, al percatarme de que ya es tiempo de que ella se meta a su ducha, mi corazón traicionero de nueva cuenta hace acto de presencia como si fuera un tambor de enormes dimensiones, haciendo escándalo hasta mis oídos.

 **-Tu corazón…** -esas palabras salidas de su boca me toman por sorpresa y mi cara se enciende. _¡Maldición! No puedo creer que escucha mis latidos ¡aaaahhh!_ **-fue agradable escucharlo mientras me traías a casa. Creo que por eso me quedé dormida, lo siento.**

 **-Ah... Descuida…** -respondo tranquilamente y mi ser da un suspiro por dentro ante el alivio de no ser descubierto. **-Estabas cansada y es comprensible** -sigo con el hilo de la conversación al tiempo que cierro la llave. **-Creo que el agua está perfecta** -sonrío genuinamente aunque ella no me ve. Entonces me dispongo a salir **-estaré afuera si me necesi…**

 **-Espera Ranma** -me toma una mano con los delgados y fríos dedos de la suya **-no te vayas… por favor…** -su voz es suplicante de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo busco su rostro, encontrándome con unos ojos que me observan transparente y profundamente. Me desarma de inmediato y siento una nueva corriente que pasa por mi espalda.

 _Akane… que bonito suena su nombre, hace tanto que no lo decía_ **-n-no creo que yo pueda…** -aclaro mi garganta **-es decir, no creo que deba quedarme** -miro la tina y luego a ella y me sonrojo ligeramente pues es más la consternación por su insistencia que la posibilidad de cualquier otra cosa.

 **-Claro que puedes** -me responde con el mismo tono pausado, tranquilo pero apagado que ha estado usando desde que la escucho hablar, cosa que me tranquiliza, al parecer el mal pensando soy yo **-solamente necesito que te coloques una venda sobre los ojos y de resto confío en ti… será cosa de que me des tu mano para poder levantarme, luego meter los pies y al final sentarme ¿comprendes?** -su pregunta suena casi tan inocente como si fuera una niña quien explica. Involuntariamente suspiro y sonrío de pura ternura.

 **-Entendido, entonces…** -busco con la vista algo para tapar mis ojos y doy con algunas cintas que tienen colgadas, parecen ser para bata aunque no estoy seguro pero qué más da. Alcanzo una y se la muestro. **-esto servirá para cubrirme** -digo confiado y sonriente.

 **-Sí** -ella parece sonreír y presiona mi mano… **-gracias…**

Yo simplemente no puedo hacer nada. Mi cerebro está procesando las cosas tan rápido como puede. Ella no había soltado mi mano en ningún momento. No. Yo no había soltado su mano aun cuando me tuve que mover para alcanzar la cinta. Error, ninguno de los dos se soltó de la mano.

 **-N-no hay de.. de qué…** -mis nervios me traicionan. Con pesar suelto su mano, ella parecía no querer ceder o eso me figuré por una fracción de segundo, pero entendió que tenía que taparme los ojos. Amarré la cinta con firmeza en un par de nudos. **-Listo, ahora tú me dices cuando estés lista para ayudarte…** -uso un tono seguro y relajado para que se sienta en confianza. Si algo la caracteriza, es su renuencia para creer que los hombres son buenos y de confianza en general.

El silencio es casi absoluto, solamente a lo lejos se escuchan los truenos del cielo que al parecer, no quiere dar tregua el día de hoy. Precisamente este día. Agudizo mi sentido del oído para estar al pendiente de sus movimientos pero no escucho gran cosa. Al poco tiempo siento su delgada y temblorosa mano tomar la mía, la presiono en modo automático aunque no negaré que siento un sobresalto cuando ella me toca. Por la forma en la que se mueve su mano en la mía, supongo que se encuentra de pie, temblando como mezcla de debilidad y frío.

 **-Po-ppodrías… gi-girar a t-tu derecha** - _Ay… Akane… mueres de frío_. De inmediato obedezco, procurando que el movimiento no sea brusco para darle estabilidad. Ella se afianza más de mi mano y como si estuviéramos conectados, le doy la otra mano y la toma en el acto. Ahora no siento que se mueva tanto, por el contrario, su movimiento es más firme y lo compruebo al escuchar cuando mete uno a uno los pies en el agua. Escucho un suave suspiro que sale de lo profundo de su ser.

Le doy la espalda por completo, para que no se sienta incómoda aunque de cualquier forma no puedo ni deseo ver. Una sonrisa se forma en mi cara, me siento contento de que se sienta reconfortada con el agua caliente, me agrada ser de ayuda… serle de ayuda. El vapor del lugar, la calidez junto al cómodo silencio que solamente se interrumpe por el sonido que ella hace en el agua al moverse, me hacen sentir una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Poco a poco flexiono mis piernas hasta sentarme, recargando mi espalda en la tina. No me importa si me moja la espalda. Siento seguridad al acortar la distancia y estar al pendiente de ella.

 _Continuará…_

Mil gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia :D  
Especial agradecimiento por dejar sus hermosos comentarios. Besos y abrazos para todos!

Emiilu

Rosi

SARITANIMELOVE

Nancyricoleon

Carol FVargas

Ranma84

GabyCo

Haruri Saotome


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

De no ser por los sonidos que ella produce al mover su cuerpo dentro del agua, habría caído en un sueño profundo. Siento una tranquilidad que invade cada parte de mi ser. Y esta tranquilidad que reina en el espacio me trae imágenes del pasado, imágenes que por supuesto incluyen a la mujer que cuido en estos momentos.

Conocí a Akane hace ya doce años, cuando éramos apenas unos adolescentes. Llegué a su casa junto con mi padre para cumplir la promesa de un matrimonio impuesto, siendo prometidos contra nuestra voluntad. Nuestra relación ha sido siempre… ¿extraña?, ¿singular?, probablemente no hay una palabra que la describa en su totalidad y de forma fiel, pero diría que peculiar sí lo es.

Estudiamos juntos en la misma preparatoria, compartiendo así nuestros días y noches, haciendo que el compromiso fluyera cada vez más hacia el fracaso rotundo. Las peleas eran pan de cada día en la residencia Tendo, ambos siendo tercos y orgullosos, siempre buscando la forma de hacer rabiar al otro. Y así transcurría el tiempo hasta el día en que mi madre dio con nuestro paradero. Mis padres se habían distanciado por causa de las artes marciales, misma razón por la que fui dado en compromiso matrimonial. Una vez que mi madre obligó al viejo a conseguir empleo y ser una persona de utilidad social y familiar, nos fuimos de la casa Tendo. De alguna forma, aquel día los dos, Akane y yo, sentimos una sensación rara y mala, pero ninguno dijo nada. ¿Ya he dicho que somos algo orgullosos?

Las familias Tendo y Saotome llegaron al acuerdo de poner en pausa el compromiso, ya que ninguna de las dos escuelas de artes marciales corría peligro y no había necesidad apremiante de unirlas. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Bueno… ¿dije ya que somos orgullosos? La última vez que nos vimos ella y yo, fue cuando cursábamos la Universidad, en realidad se trató de una coincidencia. Akane se metió a estudiar medicina del deporte para juntarlo con sus conocimientos de artes marciales y así aportar más al dojo Tendo. Yo estuve escasos dos años en la misma Universidad pensando hacer exactamente lo mismo hasta que me salí para seguir en mi carrera de artista marcial, era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar puesto que la juventud es necesaria para hacer ese camino.

Mi evolución en las artes marciales, a través de encuentros internacionales, me permitió abrir el dojo Saotome, pues no faltaba gente interesada en ser entrenada por el prodigioso Ranma Saotome. Lo cierto es que después tendrían que resignarse con ser pupilos de mi padre porque yo no podía estar todo el tiempo debido a los encuentros programados. Y pese a la distancia, al tiempo, a los cambios, siempre… siempre tuve noticias de ella gracias a la fuerte relación que hubo entre los Tendo y Saotome y a los méritos que hicieron de ella una persona famosa.

Han pasado al menos unos treinta minutos y, pese a la calma, mi cuerpo me exige movimiento por lo que me pongo en pie, aun dando mi espalda a ella.

 **-¿Te vas?** -pregunta de inmediato y es hasta ahora lo único que ha pronunciado.

 **-Solamente me cansé de estar en la misma posición** -me estiro y dejo salir un suspiro.

 **-Oh… discúlpame…** -le escucho ese tono apenado que me pone nervioso, como siempre.

 **-¡No!** -levanto de más la voz **-…es decir, no… no es cosa tuya, estoy bien tómate tu tiempo** -intento componer mis palabras y acciones para que no me malinterprete.

No hay respuesta de su parte. Antes de que gire mi cabeza un poco para aguzar mejor mi oído, noto el ruido del agua y su mano húmeda sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Sin decirnos nada, yo le sirvo de apoyo y ella se toma su tiempo para salir de la bañera y envolverse en una bata.

 **-Ya puedes descubrir tus ojos.**

 **-¿S-segura?, puedo caminar así, no hay pro-**

 **-Gracias, pero ya estoy lista** -su voz es tan suave que hasta podría jurar que incluso sonríe.

 _¡Estúpido corazón!_ Siento el palpitar nervioso y creciente de ese traidor. Me quito la cinta de los ojos pero no estoy dispuesto a verla… no sé cómo explicarlo pero repentinamente me entraron unos nervios absurdos.

 **-¿Ranma?** -me hace pegar un bote.

 **-Eh, sí…** -le miro de reojo. Su semblante sigue pálido y sus ojos notoriamente inflamados pero esa sonrisa tan suave que adorna su rostro, es apenas un rayo de luz en este momento sombrío y duro para ella. Y cuando estoy a punto de relajarme, se sujeta de mí con una de sus manos, provocando de nuevo dentro de mi pecho ese palpitar ansioso.

 **-Gracias, me siento más segura si me sostengo… de ti…** -eso último sale de sus labios casi como un susurro, provocándome cosquillas internas.

 _No seas bestia Saotome, no es momento para sentir cosas así, no es de caballeros._ Me golpeo mentalmente para comportarme a la altura. Asiento sin decirle nada y, afianzando su agarre al poner más rígido mi brazo hasta pegarlo a mi costado, caminamos rumbo a su habitación. Podría jurar que cuando dimos los primeros pasos, escuché ruidos como de pisadas apresuradas en otra parte de la planta donde estamos. Incluso en las escaleras. Si yo estoy pensando en comportarme de acuerdo con las circunstancias, con mayor razón deberían hacerlo el resto de los presentes. _Idiotas._

Miro disimuladamente a la mujer que me toma del brazo, pero ella no parece estar al tanto de nada. El hecho de que nos espíen no es algo a lo que ella preste atención en estos momentos, por supuesto que no. Su expresión no es triste, no es sonriente, es… es cansada. Llegamos demasiado pronto a su habitación. Antes de que pueda preguntar si me permite pasar, ella camina al interior sin soltar su agarre. La acompaño hasta su cama en la cual se sienta en la orilla y por fin suelta mi brazo. Un repentino trueno le hace temblar, eso o el cabello mojado que se pega a su piel como un pincel de largas y azulinas cerdas frías.

No sé en qué momento sucede, pues estoy muy concentrado en observarla, pero, en cuanto lo noto, el tiempo se tiene brutalmente frente a mí. Sus ojos se posan en los míos con una intensidad tan avasalladora que no puedo irme a ninguna parte, ni mental ni físicamente. Puedo ver en sus ojos todas las emociones de las que haya registro o al menos de las que yo he conocido hasta hoy. Sin embargo, por encima de todas ellas, están buscando algo en los míos, como un par de buzos que se dejaron caer en el mar para ver qué hay en el fondo. Me ha atrapado, ha lanzado la red al fondo para atrapar mi alma. _¿Qué buscará?_

Extrañamente, dejo de sentir nervios o intriga, mi cuerpo se relaja y entonces la observo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dejando que haga con mi alma lo que ella quiera. De pronto, un violento trueno rompe los hilos invisibles que me ataban, pues ella cierra los ojos haciendo una mueca entre sorpresa y disgusto.

 **-Será… será mejor que seques tu cabello, hace frío y…** -las palabras no me salen, no tengo idea de qué hacer, no soy bueno para romper momentos de tensión, a quién engaño, no soy bueno expresándome en general. Su mirada está perdida en el suelo. Aprieto mis puños en clara señal de frustración. **-¿Tienes una secadora?** -¿qué estoy haciendo? Puedo ver su mirada curiosa dirigirse a mí **-de cabello…**

Ella parece querer sonreír y tras asentir con su cabeza, saca de un cajón lo que le pido. Conecta el singular aparato adornado con stickers de cerdos negros y cuando está por presionar el botón que sacará el aire caliente, le extiendo una mano.

 **-¿Pu-puedo?** -sus ojos me miran con sorpresa pero accede y me entrega la secadora. Despacio, me siento a su lado y con mucha calma procedo a secar uno de sus largos y hermosos mechones de cabello. Ninguno dice nada, probablemente ninguno sabe qué o cómo, o simplemente ninguno quiere romper el cómodo e íntimo silencio. Afuera, las nubes se han aglutinado tanto en el cielo, que la habitación se encuentra casi en penumbra, pues las cortinas no dejan pasar mucha luz. _Es un ambiente muy triste, en verdad es muy triste todo esto…_

 **-Mamá…** -la palabra que sale de sus labios me deja congelado. _¡Rayos!_ Detengo el funcionamiento del aparato en mis manos y respiro profundamente dejando salir muy despacio el aire para que ella no lo note. Se queda en silencio unos segundos. **-Mamá siempre dijo que… que tú…** -la escucho suspirar **-que tú eras el indicado…**

 _Oh Dios…_ eso no me lo esperaba. Mi corazón, que antes se había detenido, ahora galopa hacia una nueva e inesperada carrera. Puedo asegurar que esta mujer va a matarme un día. _¡Di algo!_

 **-Y-yo…**

 **-¿Sabes?** -me interrumpe de golpe **-cuando te fuiste ella dijo que un día volverías y que el compromiso se concretaría. No me refiero a cuando fuiste con tus padres a vivir en tu propia casa sino a…** -parece estar buscando las palabras, cosa que me ayuda a tratar de calmar mis nervios **-a cuando dejaste la Universidad para seguir tus sueños** -finaliza al tiempo que deja salir de sus labios un sonido que interpreto como ironía. Tan congelado me quedé que hasta ahora suelto su cabello y dejo a un lado la secadora.

 **-Akane…**

Se gira lo suficiente para mirarme de nuevo y como antes, atrapar con sus ojos los míos y encerrar mi alma en ese par de jaulas, en ese recinto sagrado que es su mirada. Una mirada que siempre me colocó en aprietos.

 **-Dicen que las mamás siempre tienen la razón y que ellas ven las cosas claramente…** -de pronto sus ojos me parecen brillantes pese a la penumbra de su habitación **-Ranma… Ranma yo siempre te tengo aquí** -señala su cabeza **– y aquí** … -señala su pecho. Suspira, como quien por fin deja caer una pesada carga. **-Yo nunca pude ignorar lo que siento por ti y…** -sus ojos comienzan a acumular esa salada fuente que no me gusta ver en ella **-y lo menos que puedo hacer en su memoria es ser honesta conmigo misma y decírtelo…** -su voz se deforma en suave llanto.

Y ahí, ante la visión que se presentaba delante de mis ojos, supe lo que quería hacer... Impulsado por una fuerza que desconocía, por una seguridad tanto tiempo latente, me apresuro a tomar una de sus delicadas manos entre las mías. Y sin despegar mi vista de la suya…

 **-Akane yo…** -impongo mi agarre. Me clavo en sus ojos, quiero atrapar esa alma suya ahora en pena, otrora salvaje y libre. _Yo tampoco te he dejado de sentir y pensar…_ **-yo siempre te he…** - _siempre Akane siempre…_ **-yo quiero Akane… yo quiero…** - _yo quiero por siempre Akane…_ Me obligo a respirar hondo para calmar esta poderosa sensación, esta mezcla de sentimientos. Cierro mis ojos un momento. Doy un apretón más a su mano sin lastimarla. Le regalo la mirada más serena… la más amorosa que podría darle, la que ella merece. **-Yo quiero Akane… hoy no te lo diré… hoy no…**

Al siguiente segundo, ella se abalanza sobre mis brazos y su rostro deja húmedas marcas en mi pecho. La abrazo tan fuerte como puedo hacerlo considerando su fragilidad. Acaricio su cabeza, la acuno entre mis brazos. Afuera los truenos se han silenciado, la lluvia ha dejado de caer y ha dejado una noche fría y húmeda. No puedo ver absolutamente nada, pues ahora sí todo se encuentra en absoluta penumbra. Transcurre el tiempo. Ella ha caído completamente rendida en mis brazos, como una pequeña niña. La acomodo sobre la cama y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, separo mis manos de su cuerpo para posteriormente cubrirlo con una manta.

Enciendo la lámpara de escritorio que sorprendentemente sigue siendo la misma de hace años. Enciendo la luz que en mi mente estuvo desde hace tiempo, ese descubrimiento en mi corazón que maravillosamente sigue intacto desde hace años.

 **Fin**

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Aaaaayyy! Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Disculpen la tardanza.

Inicialmente, según yo, serían solamente dos episodios pero jajajaja conforme escribía me fui alargando u_u

Esta historia surgió un día de la nada en mi cabeza, como bien ya mencioné la imaginaba más breve. Supongo que ya todos sabemos quién falleció _ pero es que no quise revelar que no estaba basado en el manga o el anime porque era sorpresa jojo

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Son muy importantes para mí y me animan a continuar mejorando. Besos y abrazos! :3

 _*JHO_

 _*GabyCo_

 _*Guest (2)_

 _*SARITANIMELOVE_

 _*nancyricoleon_

 _*Guest (1)_

 _*ivarodsan_

 _*Carol FVargas_

 _*Haruri Saotome_

 _*Jorge Eleria_


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes son creación de Rumiko Takahashi

 _Epílogo_

Han pasado ya varios minutos desde que me encuentro aquí sentado, impaciente, estresado, mientras el maestro Happosai está arreglando mis últimas fechas de presentación. Lo veo hablar por teléfono al tiempo que desvía la mirada observando a las mujeres que pasan por los alrededores. _¡Viejo ojo alegre!_ Por eso le gusta que nos reunamos en espacios públicos, cosa que me desagrada sobremanera ya que debo hacerme de una vestimenta discreta que me permita pasar desapercibido.

Miro la hora en mi reloj, _¡demonios!_ Ya se ha tardado mucho ese viejillo. Impaciente, me levanto de la banca que ocupo para acercarme y poder apurarlo si es posible. No… no importa lo que me diga, debo salir a toda prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde y no logre llegar. El viejo cruza mirada conmigo y por su gesto, parece recordar que estoy ahí. Se da la vuelta nuevamente y se aleja unos pasos. _Desgraciado_ … Vuelvo a acortar la distancia entre nosotros y esta vez le pongo una mano en el hombro.

 **-¡Oiga!** -le señalo el reloj.

 **-Espera un momento** -le dice a la persona con la que habla y me mira con esos ojos llenos de diversión que suele tener **-Ranma, ¡qué milagro! Qué cosas el coincidir aq** -

 **-¡Deje de hacerse el loco!** -le meto un coscorrón en toda su cabezota pero logra esquivarlo muy fácil como era de esperarse **-Usted estaba conmigo desde hace un par de horas.**

 **-Oh, sí, sí…** -su sonrisa se ensancha y yo pongo más mala cara que antes.

 **-¿Y bien? No tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme pero necesito que me informe el veredicto.** -Pone cara de no saber de qué va todo esto. Eso me exaspera aún más. **-Ag… se supone que usted iba a negociar las próximas presentaciones para poder realizar cosas urgentes personales que he dejado pendientes.**

 **-¡Oh! Claro, claro. Sí Ranma no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eso** -responde con la naturalidad de alguien que acaba de recordar algo importante. _Ese viejo, ¿qué ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?_

 **-Un momento, si no se ha encargado ya de eso entonces ¿con quién rayos está hablando? ¿qué ha hecho todo este rato en que he estado esperando?**

 **-¿Pues qué más debería hacer? Estoy hablando con Yuko, la secretaria** -su sonrisa se ensancha, tanto que sus ojos se hacen pequeños y siento una vena en mi frente a punto de reventarse **-le estaba preguntando sobre el calendario de actividades pero luego recordé que era mejor preguntarle qué días tiene ella libre para invitarla a salir. Ranma, no seas egoísta, tú eres joven pero a un viejecito como yo se le complica salir con chicas tan bellas y lindas como la buena Yuko** -los ojos del viejo se hicieron enormes y se llenaron de falsas lágrimas, agregando ese viejo truco de hablar casi al borde del llanto. Lo conozco tan bien que no me importa su discurso y lo levanto por el cuello de su camisa.

 **-Más le vale que me mande mensaje lo más pronto posible y me diga que todo se resolvió** -la vena de mi frente sigue palpitando **-¿me entendió?** -no sé si es por mi tono amenazante pero de inmediato asiente. La gente me mira como si estuviera loco. Por supuesto, no debe ser nada bien visto que un hombre levante así a un viejo pero es que estas personas no conocen al maestro Happosai o de lo contrario me darían la razón. El repentino sonido del teléfono móvil me lleva a soltarlo y contesto de inmediato.

 **-¿Diga?** \- escucho la voz de mi madre **-Sí mamá, lo sé. Voy para allá.**

Para cuando intento mirar de nuevo en modo de advertencia al maestro, el viejo ojo alegre ya está de nuevo hablando por teléfono y riendo como un tonto. Solamente espero que después de coquetear con la secretaria se encargue de lo que realmente importa.

El cielo se encuentra tranquilo, las nubes que lo adornan no se ven amenazantes como las de hace un año. Tomo un taxi. Igual que en aquella ocasión, y le doy las indicaciones. Tras unos minutos llegamos al lugar, al mismo de aquella vez. Pero en este momento todo es más tranquilo. No hay tantas personas, no hay truenos en el cielo, no hay lluvia cayendo sobre nosotros. No hay miedo de volver a verla. Pero lo que sí hay, lo único que no puedo evitar que cambie, son los nervios. Esa inquietud que se apodera de mí cada vez que debo verla. _Ella tiene el don para hacerme sentir así…_ me digo con una sonrisa de aceptación.

La familia está reunida. La visita es rápida para mi sorpresa y el ambiente se siente tranquilo aunque nostálgico. Pese a que intento concentrarme en el lugar de descanso de la mujer a la que recordamos hoy, mis ojos solamente tienen lugar para posarse en la cabellera azul que está a medio metro de mí. Su largo ha desaparecido y ahora me permite ver parte de su fino cuello. El corte de cabello que se hizo después de habernos conocido. Admito que siempre me gustó porque resaltaba de entre otras chicas.

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. Ella concentrada en sus oraciones, yo concentrado en ella. Para cuando su vista se despega del memorial luctuoso, repentinamente me ha dado por admirar con extraño interés los árboles del rededor. _Saotome cobarde._ Me recrimino.

 **-Hola** -escucho su delicada pero firme voz cerca de mí.

 **-Hola** -volteo a mirarla lo más casual que puedo.

 **-Es bueno verte de nuevo. Gracias por estar aquí** -sonríe con singular y transparente agradecimiento.

Siento el calor subir a mis mejillas. No puedo más que desviar la mirada y poner una mano detrás de mi cabeza. Sí, estoy nervioso. Estúpidos y ridículos nervios.

 **-No es nada** -es lo único que logro decirle. Ante esto, la veo sonreír animadamente, parece que le causa mucha gracia mi actuar, como si de un adolescente se tratara. Aclaro mi garganta para continuar nuestra conversación.

 **-Hola hijo, que bueno que llegaste** -mi madre me interrumpe. No sé si agradecerlo o no.

 **-Ranma, que bien que nos acompañas** -comenta mi tío Soun en un tono bastante animado.

 **-Hola Ranma** -me la saluda la siempre amable Kasumi. **-Familia, me gustaría que fuéramos a casa a comer. Tía Nodoka, tío Genma y Ranma, en agradecimiento por todo su apoyo he preparado una comida. Estoy segura de que mamá esta feliz de su presencia** -hace una reverencia.

Sus palabras, aunque llenas de amabilidad, provocan que mi madre esté al borde de las lágrimas. Mis padres responden haciendo una inclinación de cabeza también. Con preocupación, me doy cuenta de que Akane ha cambiado su semblante, ahora luce menos animada que antes. Probablemente reflexionando en la ausencia de su madre.

 **-Claro que sí Kasumi, no tienes nada que agradecernos, nosotros agradecemos el honor de estar invitados** -le responde mi madre.

 **-No se diga más, entonces vámonos** -anima el patriarca.

Tontamente me quedo viendo cómo van avanzando, alejándose de mí unos cuantos pasos. Mi cabeza se quedó en blanco y tardo en recordar mi objetivo. _Vamos, no es momento para echarse atrás._

 **-Disculpa…** -nadie me escucha **-¡disculpa!** -digo casi gritando y todos voltean **-Ka… Kasumi** -suavizo mi voz **-Disculpen todos pero, pero quisiera invitar a Akane a…** -ella me mira sorprendida y expectante _¡demonios, es tan complicado hacer estas cosas!_ **-digo… si ella puede y quiere, yo… yo quisiera dar un paseo con Akane.**

Observo rápidamente a los demás. La única que parece divertirse con el asunto es la mediana de las Tendo, como podía esperarse de ella. Los demás me miran perplejos y luego la miran a ella. Al darse cuenta de que se ha convertido en el centro de atención, sus mejillas toman un bonito color rosado. No sé por qué pero al verla así mis nervios han disminuido. Para mi desgracia esos nervios vuelven al ver que ella me observa sin saber qué responder.

 **-Te encargo a mi hermanita, Ranma** -por fin, la suave y amable voz de la mayor ha roto ese silencio que me pareció una eternidad. Todos se dan la vuelta, a excepción de mi madre, quien me dirige una mirada llena de brillo y curiosidad. Una enorme y cómplice sonrisa aparece de pronto. Ahora el sonrojado soy yo. Akane parece no darse cuenta de nada, pues se ha quedado viendo cómo se van sin decir nada. _Respira hondo Saotome._

 **-¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?** -eso me ha salido mucho más casual y firme de lo que podría haber llegado a planear. Puedo ver un sobresalto en ella.

 **-Claro…** -su respuesta suena dubitativa. Sigue sin darme la cara.

 **-¿Segura? No tienes que hacerlo, podemos ir en otra oc-**

 **-Sí, no hay problema. Vamos** -al fin me mira. Sus mejillas parecen más sonrosadas que antes. _¿Será por eso que no quería verme?_

En un intento de caballerismo, le ofrezco mi brazo para que lo tome y caminemos juntos. No lo toma, pero lo observa y luego me ve a los ojos. Una mueca casi sonrisa se traza en sus labios y enarcando una ceja suelta la bomba.

 **-¿Desde cuándo Ranma Sotome se convirtió en un hombre educado y atento?**

Chaqueo la boca.

 **-¿Lo vas a aceptar o no?** -cuestiono en tono de juego. Ella pone su mano en mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar. Mirándola de reojo me doy cuenta de que su rostro ha recobrado la sonrisa que ella suele mostrar. Era la Akane de siempre. _Mi Akane_ … **-Además** -rompo el silencio **-sirve de pretexto para que vean que Akane Tendo es una chica y no una marimacho como todos pensaban.**

Se detiene en seguida. Puedo sentir su aura enojada emanar de su pequeña figura. Su agarre se afianza a mi brazo y siento esa adrenalina correr en mi interior. Oh sí… Akane Tendo no cambia su temperamento tan fácilmente.

 **-¡Eres un cretino! Cómo te atreves. Yo que estaba haciéndote un cumplido. Maleducado. Ingrato…** -para cada insulto me va dando un golpe, una patada, me arroja su sombrilla. Su bolso. Y yo esquivo todo con facilidad como siempre ha sido. **-Ven aquí, Saotome no corras.**

 **-¡No quiero morir en tus manos Tendo!** -le grito a la distancia.

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un pasar de años, ahí estábamos los dos corriendo y molestándonos como cuando éramos adolescentes. Corro haciéndole muecas de vez en cuando, todo para hacerla enojar pero más que enojada se ve divertida con esos juegos tontos que tenemos. Unas calles más adelante me detengo.

 **-¡Te tengo!** -me suelta un puñetazo y lo atrapo con mi mano. Me mira extrañada.

 **-Llegamos** -le señalo la heladería. Me adelanto hacia la entrada.

 **-Ranma espera.**

 **-¿Mmm?**

Suelta una risilla burlona que cubre con sus manos. **-¿Vas a entrar así?**

 **-¿Así cómo?** -me reviso. Había olvidado que llevaba su bolso y la sombrilla con diseño de patitos, bastante Akane-infantil. Fui recogiendo todo lo que iba lanzándome. Aclaro mi garganta. **-Por supuesto. Me quedaré con todo lo que no quisiste, así que ahora son mis cosas** -le doy la espalda para continuar.

 **-¡Oye!...** -escucho sus pasos tras de mí. Seguro estoy de que eso no lo esperaba.

No hay muchas personas en el local, pues el clima no es precisamente de calor. Pedimos helados dobles. Ella de vainilla con coco, yo de limón con chocolate. Sentados uno frente al otro disfrutamos del momento, acompañados de un silencio agradable.

 **-Recuerdo cuando venía aquí, luego de la escuela.**

 **-Lo sé, también lo recuerdo** -le respondo.

 **-¿En serio? No recuerdo haber venido contigo** -me comenta pensativa.

 **-También lo sé… lo recuerdo…** -mi tono no puede disimular el descontento.

Sus enormes ojos café se posan en mí, puedo sentir su intensa y curiosa mirada. _Bien, qué más da…_

 **-Esta bien, lo diré solamente en esta ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?** -la miro seriamente. Ella sigue sin comprender y asiente.

Tomo aire suficiente y comienzo a relatarle. ¿Y qué le relato? ¡Pues qué más va a ser! Le recuerdo los momentos en que fuimos juntos a la preparatoria. Lo mal que nos llevábamos y las veces que no quise acompañarla a comer sus helados porque "no era cosa que un hombre de verdad haría". Pero eso no me quitaba que de vez en cuando, de manera "casual", me diera por caminar cerca y verla acompañada de un montón de idiotas, perdón, "amigos" que amablemente se ofrecían para ir con ella. Le relato la forma en que sus amigas hablaban según ellas muy discretamente de las idas por el helado pero ya no en la preparatoria, ¡sino en la Universidad! Y es que, pese a que el compromiso se dejó en pausa por nuestra fallida relación, aún en la Universidad nos tuvimos que encontrar y después, no me quitaba de la cabeza la inquietud de verla aunque fuera un poco. Estos detalles los omito, no quiero que la muy boba se sienta tan importante.

Akane se ve muy interesada y más que eso, su sonrisa como de niña traviesa me envía ese mensaje de querer escuchar más todavía. _Tan despiadada con mis sentimientos…_

 **-Pero… en la Universidad no recuerdo haber venido seguido, entre las tareas y el cansancio** -la veo pensativa.

 **-¿De verdad?** -no puedo evitar el sarcasmo **-¿y qué hay de ese tal superior Shinnosuke que te acompañó por helado alegando que le quedaba por el camino? Já! Y hasta el otro bobo que venía de no sé dónde… agh… ¿cómo se llama? Ah sí! Kirin…** -de pronto me quedo callado porque siento que me dará algo. Sin poder evitarlo me invade la molestia recordando aquellas cosas. Como un poco más de mi derretido helado.

 **-Vaya…** -aquello sonó más a un suspiro que otra cosa, algo que me hace mirarla. Akane no me ve fijamente pero puedo notar cuatro cosas: su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y lo bien que parece pasarlo escuchando mis reclamos disfrazados de anécdotas.

 **-Sí, bueno… de las cosas que se entera uno acerca de la mujer más torpe que he conocido** -suelto sin pensar.

 **-Ah sí?…** -de inmediato la escucho a la defensiva **-y qué me dices de esas novias que tenías tras de ti en la escuela. Veamos…** -se dispone a contar con los dedos **-había una tal Ukyo que siempre estaba pegada a tu brazo, estaba esa otra china exótica que ni me acuerdo de su nombre. Oh! Claro! Cómo olvidar que desde la preparatoria te perseguía Kodachi y…** -a medida que va nombrando y contando, su gesto se deforma en una mueca de total desagrado y enfado. _Bueno ya estamos a mano_. No puedo evitar sonreír al verla ¿celosa? Como sea, luce preciosa. Es más, ni siquiera escucho lo que dice. **-… eres un mujeriego, descarado** -finaliza y hasta se ve ofendida.

 **-Hombreriega**

 **-¿Eso existe?** -me mira más ofendida.

 **-Bueno entonces, descarada, coqueta usa bobos** -observo atentamente sus ojos incrédulos ante mis palabras. Ni yo sé de dónde he sacado todo eso pero el punto es que lo paso bien haciéndola rabiar. Golpea la mesa con una de sus manos. **-Y violenta** -anoto eso último.

 **\- ¿Y me lo dice el hombre más engreído del mundo? Que en sus entrevistas sonríe de manera coqueta a las cámaras, y de forma confiada a las edecanes y reporteras y que firma autógrafos con la palabra "besos"** -entrecierro los ojos analizando lo que acaba de soltarme.

 **-Así que… sigues muy de cerca mi vida pública…** -noto que eso la descoloca. De inmediato enrojece y desvía la mirada, cruzándose de brazos para aparentar indignación. _Vamos Tendo, ataca._

 **-No te creas tanto. No soy como tú que me espiabas en la preparatoria y en la Universidad** - _esa es mi chica._

 **-Pero me sigues** -reafirmo.

 **-Como tú a mí** -me encara. Nos miramos a los ojos. Desafiantes, divertidos, según molestos pero más bien jugando. Luego de unos segundos ella comienza a reír y su risa es música para mis oídos. La acompaño a coro. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que la vi reír así. Ciertamente no tiene importancia. Porque hoy ríe conmigo. Yo me detengo para observarla… _quisiera hacerte reír siempre, Akane…_ Un aviso de mensaje en el teléfono me saca de esta maravillosa burbuja. Me disculpo con ella, debo leerlo puesto que es del viejo sinvergüenza. Sonrío ante lo que ven mis ojos.

 **-¿Es.. está todo bien?** -pregunta tímidamente.

 **-Todo en orden. Vamos, te acompaño a casa.**

La caminata se convierte en una de las cosas más relajantes que haya experimentado hasta hoy. Como si hubiera dejado caer en aquella heladería, un peso que venía cargando desde hace años. Hablar de mis celos de forma casi indirecta, decirle que de alguna forma siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y que, pese a todo, pese a esa mala forma de comenzar las cosas, yo sí me enamoré de ella… _y por lo que veo, tú también de mí._ El camino se me hizo demasiado corto.

Para cuando llegamos, la familia Tendo y mis padres están bastante animados haciendo la sobremesa. Bebiendo un poco de sake y jugando con los gemelos de Kasumi y Tofu. Nabiki y su novio parecen bastante relajados, hablando de negocios mientras comen botana y beben un poco. Mi corazón se siente tranquilo al verlos a todos así. Ha pasado un año desde que falleció la señora Tendo. Todo es diferente ahora. Todo es más llevadero para ellos, para ella.

Las horas transcurren y con ellas mis nervios van creciendo. No estoy seguro de cuánto han comido y bebido los demás pero yo, he preferido no hacer más que beber agua. Y no se si son los nervios o toda el agua o ambas cosas pero me disculpo para pasar al sanitario. Y como si fuera una obra maléfica o angelical, al entrar al pasar por su habitación… viene a mí aquel recuerdo en el que estuvimos allí. Cuando me dijo sus sentimientos por honor a su señora madre… _Y en honor a ella haré lo propio._ Me confirmo en automático.

Lo siguiente, ocurre en cámara lenta. Como cuando estoy en los torneos y todos mis sentidos se agudizan, mis músculos se tensan y mi cabeza es fría y calculadora. Bajo las escaleras y a paso seguro llego al jardín donde todos disfrutan de lo último que queda de comida, té y sake. La busco con la mirada, como mi objetivo que es. Su rostro se ve cansado pero feliz. Tranquilo. Sonrojado. Estoy justo delante de ella. _Es ahora o nunca…_

 **-Akane, siempre he querido romper el compromiso oficialmente así que hoy quiero que sea así.**

Todo se queda en silencio. Puedo sentir las miradas sobre mí. Y puedo ver, con culpa, cómo la mirada de ella se opaca. Su sonrisa no es más, pues ahora es una mueca de horror. _Soy un maldito…_ me digo antes de seguir.

 **-¿Es absurdo sabes? Porque tu mamá y la mía siempre han sido tan sabias que todo este tiempo supieron que terminaríamos juntos** -me agacho hasta quedar frente a su hermoso y confundido rostro **-Cásate conmigo, Akane… nunca hubo necesidad de firmar un documento y poner de pretexto el unir las escuelas para asegurar el dojo de tu familia… desde que nos vieron juntos ellas sabían que estábamos destinados más allá de eso y** -

No me es posible continuar. Mi boca ha sido sellada con el sello más dulce que hay sobre la faz de la Tierra. Akane aprisiona mis labios entre los suyos y sus brazos rodean con tanta fuerza mi cuello que espero no me lo rompa. _Supongo… supongo que esto es un sí…_

No recordaba que estábamos acompañados del resto de la familia, hasta que rompieron en vítores, aplausos, gritos, lágrimas, abrazos y la petición de más sake. Creo que la noche será larga y un poco de sake me caería bien ahora.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y haber leído (:

¡Estaré gustosa de leer sus mensajes! ¡Abrazos y besos!


End file.
